I think I need a shower
by CantStopWontStopShipping
Summary: She pulled Beca to her, kissing her hard for a few short seconds before she backed away quickly. "I hope you're happy. I hope that was enough for you." She spat at Aubrey before running out the auditorium and onto the quad.


**A/N: I never expected myself to write fanfiction again except on rare occasion but Pitch perfect is my weakness so I must go on!**

**This will probably only be a one shot I think!**

"Chloe, I can see your toner through your jeans". Chloe repeats Aubrey's words to her in her head over and over again. An hour previously they had been at Bellas practice and Chloe had simply been helping Beca with some choreography.

Apparently, Aubrey had been watching them together. The way Chloe put her hands over Beca's, moving them to the right position. The way Chloe stood just a little too close behind Beca than necessary.

"What are you talking about?" Chloe had whispered back, but she felt a pit in her stomach. Aubrey had just looked pointedly over at Beca and then back to Chloe, her eyebrows raised. Chloe started to laugh.

"You have got to be kidding me, Aubrey! You actually think I have a _toner_ for Beca!?" Chloe's mind was racing, however, as she struggled to sort out her feelings. She liked Beca a lot, as a friend. That's all they were, friends. Sure Chloe flirted with her, but that was just Chloe being herself. She couldn't have feelings for another girl, what would everyone else think?

Her face started to get red as she realized Aubrey was still watching her as she was staring at Beca, who, completely oblivious, was laughing at something Fat Amy had just told her.

"It's fine, Chloe. You can have a toner for whomever you want. It's not like I'm going to judge you, we're way too close for that. I just wish you would admit it to yourself." Aubrey said quietly.

Chloe shook her head, running a hand through her red hair.

"I don't like girls, Aubrey" Chloe said before walking away to join the rest of the group. Chloe was not being honest with Aubrey. She was barely being honest with herself. She finally let herself that she may like Beca as more than a friend when Aubrey started notice. It wouldn't be the most horrible thing if she told Aubrey the truth. Yet, she couldn't let Beca know, and she could never tell anyone else. The thought of what her parents might think of her if they knew scared her to death.

After practice Chloe went immediately back to the apartment she shared with Aubrey and threw herself down on the bed. Closing her eyes her thoughts immediately went to Beca. How had this one girl changed everything Chloe thought she knew about herself in such a short time? She sat up when someone knocked on the door.

"Chloe it's me." Chloe sighed and opened the door for Aubrey, not meeting her best friends eyes.

"Are you mad at me for what I said at practice?" Aubrey asked cautiously.

Chloe didn't answer for a second, unsure of her feelings.

"No. But-" Chloe stopped herself, gathering the courage to say just a few more words.

"I think you were right." She said, looking down at her knees and rubbing a hand along her leg nervously.

Aubrey doesn't answer and suddenly Chloe starts to panic.

"She finally looks up only to see Aubrey _grinning_ at her.

"I TOTES KNEW IT! Ever since the activities fair you haven't been the same whenever she's around!" Aubrey ran over and then hugged Chloe excitedly.

"Aca-scuse me! I didn't even know myself and you're telling mw you knew it all along!" Chloe tried to sound angry but she couldn't stop the smiling from creeping onto her face.

"So, when are you going to tell her?!" Aubrey asked, still smiling.

The smile dropped from Chloe's face.

"I don't plan on ever telling her" she said, standing up. "No matter how much I like her I'll value our friendship more".

Aubrey just shook her head and walked out of the room. She had absolutely no intention of leaving the subject alone, and she wasn't about to let her best friend wallow when Beca clearly returned the feelings.

About a week had passed since Chloe told Aubrey she had feelings for Beca, and Chloe was seriously starting to regret it. Every time at Bellas practice when Aubrey and Chloe walked by each other Aubrey would whisper

"Tell her" and the smirk at her and keep walking. Each time Chloe got more and more pissed off but no matter how many times she told Aubrey to stop, it continued.

Finally mid choreography practice Aubrey and Chloe linked arms and turned in a circle to the music just like they had done 100 times before. Except, as they broke apart Aubrey whispered

"Tell her."

Chloe ripped her arm away from Aubrey's and screamed in frustration.

"Aubrey if you tell me one more time to tell her our friendship is aca-over!" Chloe had never been madder in her life but Aubrey just stood there smiling at her. The rest of the Bellas had stopped, choreography forgotten, as they stared at the two best friends.

"Tell who, what?" Beca asked, speaking for the group.

"Fine. Fine, Aubrey! You want me to tell her?! I'll tell the whole fucking group! I have a toner for Beca Mitchell, everyone!" Chloe yelled, opening her arms wide. Then before she knew what she was doing she stalked over to Beca, grabbed her around the waist, and kissed her.

She pulled Beca to her, kissing her hard for a few short seconds before she backed away quickly.

"I hope you're happy. I hope that was enough for you." She spat at Aubrey before running out the auditorium and onto the quad.

All of the Bellas just stared after her, except Beca whose face hadn't changed from her shock, and Aubrey who was judging Beca's reaction.

No one spoke for a few seconds; no one seemed to know what to say, until Amy, of course, spoke up.

"Whoomp, there it is." She said to the silent room.

"Holy shit" Beca said under her breath. "I have to go talk to her!" she said, loud enough for everyone to hear. Before anyone could speak again she ran out the door to find Chloe.

The Bellas stared after her again before looking to Aubrey who looked nervous. She really hope she had done the right thing.

Beca looked around as soon as she made it outside. Finally she spotted Chloe's red hair, pushing her way through a crowd of students just getting out of class. Although Chloe was walking her legs were much longer than Beca's and she had to run to catch up to her.

"Chloe! Chloe stop!" Beca yelled, she just needed to talk to her; she needed to tell her everything.

Chloe didn't turn and started walking faster. Beca finally caught up to her, grabbing her forearm and bringing her to a stop, forcing her to look at her.

"Why'd you run?" Beca asked quietly.

Chloe wouldn't meet her eyes. "Look I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that. It was just a kiss it didn't me-"

"Dude!" Beca interrupted, smiling at her. Chloe stopped abruptly and turned to look at her. "Shut up!" she said, squeezing her arm gently.

Chloe started to turn red and turned away again.

"I'm not mad that you kissed me, you know." Beca said, raising an eyebrow at Chloe. Chloe met her eyes again.

"You're not?" she asked, the surprise evident in her voice.

"I've wanted to kiss you since Initiation Night if I'm being completely honest" Beca says, shrugging. Beca smirks as Chloe's jaw drops and the two just stare at each other.

"What are you saying?" Chloe says cautiously.

Beca rolled her eyes.

"I'm saying that I have a toner for you." She says grinning. Then Chloe puts her hands on her waist and Beca's arms circle around Chloe's neck. They pull each other as close as possible and when their lips meet it's the best feeling in the world.

Beca's lips are softer than she could have ever imagined and as they deepen their kiss she has to pull back because she can't stop grinning.

"I knew it!" comes a shout from behind Beca. Both girls turn to see all of the Bellas standing a few feet away with Aubrey covering her mouth, realizing how loud she was. Beca turns back around smirking but Chloe looks straight at Aubrey.

Aubrey lowers her hands and looks at Chloe, a question on her face. Chloe grins at her and then Aubrey knows that all is forgiven, they're friends again.

"Come on, let's go!" says Chloe, grabbing Beca's hand and turning away from the prying eyes of their friends. Beca waves to the girls quickly before asking "Where are we going?"

"I think I need a shower." Chloe says without looking at her. It takes Beca a second to catch on but when Chloe winks at her as they walk she can't help but grin.

**A/N: alright! There's my second ever Pitch Perfect fanfiction! I hope you like it! Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
